Son and Apprentice
by YodaSoda
Summary: Ahsoka survives order 66 and goes into exile with Obi-Wan. Both of them find Luke and the story goes from there. This storry is basically A New Hope, but with Ahsoka in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I decided to start a new story (obviously). It is really similar to my other one, still after Order 66 and focused on Ahsoka. But this time she went into exile with Obi-Wan and then she goes with them on their adventure. Basically it's A New Hope with Ahsoka in it. So I hope you enjoy it! Review, too!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter One

It was six o'clock in the morning. The Togruta woke up from a long nights sleep. She stretched her arms and yawned deeply. The Jedi Togruta rolled out of her bed and put on one of her robes. She went out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Obi-Wan," she said cheerily to the old, worn out Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee and put the mug back down. The Jedi Togruta could notice that something was troubling the old Jedi. "What is it, Master?" she questioned him.

"I don't know Ahsoka; it feels like…" Obi-Wan couldn't even describe what the termer in the Force felt like. It was big, it was strong, and it felt good and fresh. He hadn't felt this way since the Clone Wars.

Ahsoka was not sure what he was talking about, so she decided to get up from her chair and make breakfast for her and Obi-Wan. She was getting worried about him; he was getting old and a little more foolish then before.

Soon after their meal, the elder Obi-Wan Kenobi decided he would meditate while Ahsoka practiced her lightsaber techniques outside for a bit of fresh, yet very hot, air. It seems like they did every possible this on god forsaken planet. There was nothing but sand and sand. The Jedi have learned a lot though form Obi-Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn. They both have been stronger in the Force then ever from all their mediating and became greater swordsmen then many of the Jedi they used to know.

Around ten o'clock Obi-Wan went looking for Ahsoka, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, we should get going to Anchorhead. Get some more supplies and food."

Ahsoka went out back to the garage to get the speeder and bring it around up front for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan came out of their home a backpack and a couple bottles of water if they got thirsty. However, out of the corner of Ahsoka's eye she saw something. Something she had never saw in the past nineteen years they have been on Tatooine. "Look, Master," she pointed up at it, wondering what it might be. There were flashes of lights and could make out little explosions.

Obi-Wan was now looking at, "looks as though it is a space battle, however it only looks like there is one big star destroyer."

"Now, why would the empire be all the way out here?"

"That is a good question Ahsoka. There is a bigger mystery around this," the master paused for a minute gazing up at the battle, "they must be attacking a smuggler's ship for Jabba the Hutt, or something."

Ahsoka woke up the next morning, continuing to think of what she saw yesterday. She didn't believe Obi-Wan, it was more than a just a smuggler. Once again, she got out of bed and went into the kitchen, like what she has been doing for almost the past two decades. She missed so much being a Jedi of the Republic. She missed going on crazy missions with her master and seeking advice from the Jedi Master who found her.

Strangely enough, she already found Obi-Wan up and ready, and even stranger, energetic, "Come on Ahsoka! We got to go!"

"Go where? It is only seven in the morning!" Ahsoka said concerned.

"Luke needs us."

"Master, at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"No, but later on this morning. I had a vision of him being foolish and going out into sand people territory."

Ahsoka wasn't very sure if she could believe him or not, "Master, you know what Owen Lars told you, right? A couple years ago," Obi-Wan didn't seem to care what the angry farmer told him, he just continued getting ready, "How he said, 'Don't ever come near my son again, you crazy wizard!' remember that?"

"Of course I remember Ahsoka, but he didn't say I couldn't rescue him again is he needed to be rescued. Now come on! We are going on foot."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes when the master had his back turned and asked, "On foot? Why?"

"I know he is only going to be a little ways from here and he has his speeder with him." Ahsoka knew it was pointless to argue about it, so she just followed him into the Dune Sea. They have been walking a long time now. By the looks of the suns, it was ten o'clock.

"Master, we have been walking for just about three hours! Not to mention the sand makes it even harder to walk and now it is getting rocky! We should have just taken the speeder!"

"Ahsoka, calm down. Don't focus on the negative. This is all a part of your training. You want to be a Jedi Knight, right?" Obi-Wan told Ahsoka. Ahsoka just hung her head low, she was still a little embarrassed about being thirty-two and still technically being a Padawan.

Ahsoka was about to say something else but noticed a Bantha off in the distance, "Look master, Sand People must be around here."

"So, my vision was correct. I think you owe me and apology for not believing me, thinking I am just some crazy old hermit."

Ahsoka now felt bad for thinking this, she should have never have thought it though. She knew her master could sense it, "I am sorry master, I never truly thought that."

Obi-Wan were becoming concerned about Ahsoka, just like she was becoming for him. He has been sensing Anakin in her. After a long pause of saying nothing Ahsoka noticed a young man being attacked by Sand People, "Master we got to go and help him!"

Without saying another word, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan Kenobi raced down wards the canyon seeing the boy unconscious and the same Tusken Raiders searching his speeder.

Obi-Wan used some sort of power through the Force that Ahsoka did not understand. He made a powerful yelp to scare the Sand People away and it worked. It reminded Ahsoka of a Varactyl. Obi-Wan went over to the boy and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Obi-Wan looked to his right and saw a familiar blue and white astro droid, and said "Hello there. Come here, my little friend, don't be afraid."

"R2-D2!" Ahsoka shouted. She couldn't believe it. It was her best friend on wheels during the Clone Wars. The little droid beeped with excitement, he was overwhelmed.

"Don't worry he will be alright," Obi-Wan reassured the droid. Soon the blonde haired boy awoke and the Jedi Master helped him sit up, "Rest easy son, you have had a long day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

The boy looked up at the man and blinked a couple times, making sure it wasn't a dream, "Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you."

Ahsoka stood back watching the two talk. She had never really official met Luke Skywalker, just when he was a baby and her and Obi-Wan came to Tatooine to hide. Obi-Wan never really told her much about him when he was born. He just told Ahsoka that Anakin had a child and it was his job to bring him to Tatooine. He never said who the mother was or what happened to her. Ahsoka seemed to have noticed Luke staring at her, wondering who she was.

"Luke, this is Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka met Luke," Obi-Wan introduced them to each other.

Ahsoka did a little wave to the boy as Luke said, "Wow, wait. The Ahsoka Tano? The Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars?"

Ahsoka smiled, she loved when people recognized her for her war accomplishments. After a very awkward moment for Ahsoka, Obi-Wan said, "The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," the old man helped lift the boy up onto a rock, "So tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"This little droid," he said pointing at R2 as he beeped, "I think he is searching for his former master but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

Ahsoka smiled at this, she did know that R2 was devoted to Anakin before he died... Ahsoka was now wondering what master Luke was talking about. Surly it wasn't Anakin since he died nearly twenty years ago.

Luke continued, "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he is talking about?"

Ahsoka was getting confused. Didn't Luke know Obi-Wan?

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Oh, he's not dead. Not yet." Ahsoka chucked.

Luke didn't understand why she thought it was funny, so he asked, "You know him?"

"Well, of course I know him. He's me," Ahsoka thought Luke finally understood why she laughed. Luke blushed a little, he felt embarrassed from not knowing who the man looks. Obi-Wan continued, "I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan, besides from Ahsoka," he glanced over at her," Since, oh, before you were born."

"So the droid does belong to you."

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting."

Ahsoka wondered why he didn't tell Luke R2 was basically his. R2 went with him and Anakin a lot. All of sudden, they all heard a growl coming from the distant.

"We better get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers," Obi-Wan got off his rock and started for Luke's speeder and Luke followed.

The little astro droid beeped again and Ahsoka asked him, "What is it artooie?"

Luke seemed to know what he was talking about though, "3PO," he cursed. He went up the rocks some to see the golden droid into pieces.

"Whoa. C3-PO is here too? Looks like everyone is back together," Ahsoka smiled to herself as she followed Luke up the rocks. Luke and Obi-Wan lifted up the droid as Ahsoka gathered his parts that have fallen off.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step," said the droid.

"Can you stand?" Luke asked the droid, "We've got to get out of here before the Sand People return."

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I am done for."

"No you're not. What kind of talk is that?"

"Quickly. They're on the move," Obi-Wan said as he and Luke placed him into the speeder. Ahsoka helped lift R2 in then she got in back with the two droids as Luke and Obi-Wan sat up front. Luke drove and the Jedi Master told him directions to get to the two Jedi's hovel in the Dune Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 2

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Luke and the two droids all climbed out of the speeder. Ahsoka went inside first, holding the door for Luke to greet him into their home. The living room was small for all them, but they managed.

Luke took a seat with C-3PO so he could start fixing him, he told all of them that his uncle would be furious if his new droid was broken like that. Obi-Wan must have started talking about his father, Anakin, because when Ahsoka came back from the kitchen with drinks Luke said, "No, my father didn't in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you," Obi-Wan told Luke. Ahsoka could have never imagined Anakin as a navigator, there wasn't enough action for him. Obi-Wan continued, "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke looked back and forth at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, "You two fought in the Clone Wars?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father. Ahsoka was your father's Padawan," Ahsoka smiled, thinking about all of her, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's adventures they had as a trio. Obi-Wan leaned backed in his seat, thinking about Anakin too. There was a long pause.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said quietly.

"He was the best starpiolt in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself," Luke smiled as he continued to fix 3PO, "And he was a good friend."

"However, Anakin was a little bit reckless of a pilot sometimes," Ahsoka added, Obi-Wan smiled showing that he agreed.

"Which reminds me, I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough," Obi-Wan said as he rummaged through his trunk where he kept all of his Jedi things. Ahsoka looked over at him; she was curious about what he was looking for, "but your uncle wouldn't allow it," he continued, "he feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." If anything, Anakin would be the one doing something more foolish, Ahsoka thought.

Luke went to get up, putting his tools down as C3PO asked, "Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I will close down for a while."

"Sure, go ahead," Luke replied. Obi-Wan went closer to Luke holding out something particular, "What is it?"

"You're father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan handed over the lightsaber. Ahsoka recognized it as Anakin's, just as she remembered it. What really puzzled her is how he got it. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age," Luke activated it and swung it around making it buzz.

"Careful with that thing!" Ahsoka called out, as it almost reached 3PO's head. Luke didn't say anything back to her.

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire," Obi-Wan told Luke.

"How did my father die?"

Ahsoka remembered that day, that awful day. She remembers Obi-Wan telling her the story. He started, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." The room became quite. Ahsoka was never really sure if Obi-Wan was telling the complete truth when he told this story. He never had a Padawan before, besides Anakin. Whenever Ahsoka brought that up, he told her it was just a temporary Padawan when he was on Utapau. The Jedi Master continued, "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked, interested in what it was. Ahsoka always found it amusing when people who weren't Jedi or knew Jedi asked about the Force.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together," after Obi-Wan explained this, Luke still looked very confused.

"It's alright, must people don't understand it," Ahsoka said rudely. Obi-Wan shot her a look, and Luke just ignored her, rolling his eyes. Ahsoka could see that she and Luke weren't getting off to a very good start.

Obi-Wan got up from his chair as R2 beeped, "Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you came from." A message came out from R2 and Ahsoka got really instead and was sitting at the edge of her stool.

"I saw part of a message he was-," Luke started by Obi-Wan cut him off.

"I seemed to have found it," He said. Everyone was now watching the message as Ahsoka shushed them.

The women in the recording spoke, "General Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you two to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory system of this R2 unit; my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, you're my only hope," then the message disappeared. No one said anything for a minute; they were all taking in what they just heard.

Obi-Wan turned to Luke and said, "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I have got to get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is," Luke trailed off.

"We need your help Luke. She needs your help. I am getting too old for this sort of thing. Ahsoka and you will be the last of the Jedi. You two need to learn from each other, and learn how to cooperate."

Luke thought for a minute, "I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it, but there is nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here."

"That's you uncle talking."

"My uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this?"

Obi-Wan tried to convince Luke, "Learn about the Force, Luke."

Luke started to pace wondering what he should do, "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course," Obi-Wan looked up at him, almost pleading, " I will take your offer to drive us to Anchorhead. Ahsoka get ready to go."

"Yes master," Ahsoka replied. She noticed Luke was still pondering about what to do. She knew Obi-Wan desperately wants him to go with them. Ahsoka figured she should try, "Hey, you know it will be fun. You should come along, we could-"

"I said, I can't!" Luke cut her off and stormed out of the hovel. Ahsoka sighed. She decided she should go and help Obi-Wan gather a few more supplies, and then they were off to Alderaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 3

"Look up ahead!" Ahsoka pointed out a large sand crawler that was beaten and desecrated. Luke was curious too, so he yanked the wheel the other way to go and cheek it out. They all climbed out of Luke's speeder to check out the ruins. They examined the ship and the debris surrounding the ship.

"It looks like the Sand People did this all right. Look there is gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before," Luke spoke.

"They didn't but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side," Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka examined the tracks he was talking about; "Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO," Luke confirmed.

Obi-Wan turned both Luke and Ahsoka around to look at the crawler, " And these blast points, too accurate for Sand People," now the Jedi was raising his voice, trying to get Luke and Ahsoka thinking, but they still didn't get it, "Only imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

Luke turned back to Obi-Wan, "But why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke looked over at the two droids. Luke realized what Obi-Wan did, faster than Ahsoka, "If they traced the robots here they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back...Home!" Luke the started running for the speeder, not waiting for anyone.

"Wait, Luke! It is too dangerous!" the elder man called out.

"Luke!" yelled Ahsoka, who was also trying to keep him from leaving. However both attempts did not work, he was off, speeding down the desert.

"Reminds me of Master Skywalker," the Togruta said.

"Yeah. Both always on the move," Obi-Wan added. Obi-Wan looked at all the dead Jawas and ordered 3PO to help them gather all the bodies and burn them in a pile. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka watched the blaze of the fire.

"Master Kenobi, do you think Luke will come?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka. I cannot see his fate," Obi-Wan sighed, "Hopefully he will come back for us soon."

Ahsoka kicked the sand back and forth a couple of times. He has got to come back, she thought. She really wanted him to come along, he was Master Skywalker's son after all, and they could expect great things out of him. Maybe he was the Chosen One after all.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both looked up, they heard a speeder in the distance, hoping it was Luke, and they were right. Luke pulled right up and climbed out right away, walking past the dead Jawas that were burning, and came up right to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You would've been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire," Obi- Wan said. Ahoska was amazed how Obi-Wan sensed the Lars's death, Luke seemed amazed too, since he didn't say anything about it.

Luke looked right at Obi-Wan in the eye, then turned to Ahsoka to do the same, and in a low voice said, "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Ahsoka smiled at that, the biggest smile she had ever smiled in the past nineteen years. Obi-Wan was happy too, he patted Luke on the back and told him, "We got lots to do then. We better get on the move." The Jedi Master, the Padawan Togruta, the soon to be Padawan, the protocol droid, and the astro droid all climbed on board of the speeder and drove off into the heat of the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 4

The speeder was pulling up into the city. The city was crowed as always, smugglers, traders, and civilians were along the city streets, "Mos Eisley spaceport, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious," Obi-Wan said.

Something was also out of the ordinary. Along with the everyday people, there were Imperial Stormtroopers.

They were riding up on one of the streets when they were stopped, "How long have you had these droids?" one asked.

"Three or four seasons," Luke lied.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Obi-Wan added.

Ahsoka figured she should show off some of her acting skills too, "They are a real bargain, best pair of droids on Tatooine."

"Let me see your identification," the same trooper said.

Obi-Wan waved his hand in the air, "You don't need to see his identification."

"We don't need to see his identification."

Obi-Wan waved his hand again, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

Luke was watching Obi-Wan in amazement, wondering how he was doing it. "He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along, Move along," the stormtrooper waved them on, and Luke drove away. He drove up to the nearby cantina and parked right alongside it and Jawas came running up to the speeder.

"I can't abide those Jawas, disgusting creatures!" C-3PO said.

Luke shooed them off, "Go on, go on," the little creature ran off, "I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead."

"The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded," Obi-Wan replied.

"Haven't you heard about the old Jedi mind tricks?" Ahsoka asked.

Luke shook his head, "Should I have?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and headed for the Cantina door, "Come on, Sky Guy,"

"Sky Guy? Really?" Luke said annoyed, he rolled his eyes now and turned to Obi-Wan, "Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"Most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here, only, watch your step. This place can be a little rough," Obi-Wan informed.

"I'm ready for anything," Luke said full of confidence.

"Come along, R2," 3PO said as they all went into the Cantina. Luke, Ahsoka, and the droid stood in the door way watching all sorts of creatures from off world. Obi-Wan went to find a pilot to take them to Alderaan. Luke looked at Ahsoka, wondering if they should go and get a drink, and she shrugged back at him. They both started walking down the stairs into the Cantina.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here," the bartender said angrily.

"What?" asked Luke, looking at the bartender then to Ahsoka.

"Your droids! They will have to wait outside. We don't want them here."

Ahsoka whispered to Luke, "I Could force persuade him?' Luke shook his head in disapproval, "What if those troops get them?"

"Ben, wouldn't like it," Luke told Ahsoka then he turned to the droids, "Why don't you wait out by the speeder, we don't want any trouble here?"

"I heartily agree with you sir," C-3PO said as he and R2 walked out the door. Both Luke and Ahsoka made their way towards the bar and sat down on stools. Luke nudge the bar tender.

"I'll have one of those," Luke said pointing on a drink he was already making.

"Me too," Ahsoka added. The bar tender was getting even more annoyed with them; however, he wanted his money so he tried to be polite and make the drinks. They both sat in silence observing everyone around them, and trying their best not to disturbed anyone else. However, that was too late.

An Aqualish came up to them and spoke in a weird language, that neither Luke nor Ahsoka understood, so they both just ignored it. Next a weird human, with a smashed in face came up to them, "He doesn't like you," pointing at the Aqualish.

"I'm sorry," Luke replied, turning back to his drink.

The man pulled him around, "I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems," the guy said proudly.

"I will be careful," Luke told the man. Ahsoka didn't like where this was going, she placed her hand on one of her lightsabers, just in case.

"You'll be dead!" He screamed angrily.

Luckily, Obi-Wan came around, "This one isn't worth the effort. Come, let me get you something," he offered to the crazed man. However, he shoved Luke back, and before Ahsoka could take out her lightsaber, Obi-Wan already did. He blocked the humans and the Aqualish's shots from their blasters. Obi-Wan sliced off the Aqualish's arm to stop the violence. He then calmly put his lightsaber down.

Ahsoka was by Luke, making sure he was okay and helping him get back up onto his feet. Everyone at the cantina went back to whatever they were doing and the band started playing again. Obi-Wan said, "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us."

"Chewbacca? Hey Chewbacca! Remember me? Ahsoka Tano?" Ahsoka was excited to see the wookiee she met so many years ago on Wasskah, while they were being hunted down by Trandoshans. The Wookiee roared in happiness and hugged Ahsoka tightly while Ahsoka laughed.

"I am sorry, but you two know each other?" Obi-Wan asked confused on how they knew each other.

"Remember when I got captured when I was fourteen on Felucia? And I was taken to Wasskah? Well, Chewbacca helped rescue me and the other younglings at the time."

"Ah, yes I do remember now," Obi-Wan said. Chewbacca lead them all to a table. They all took their seats and a male human came to their table.

"Han Solo. I'm Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie, here tells me you are looking passage to the Alderaan System."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan the told the human.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Captain Solo said in disbelief.

"Should I have?" Luke and Ahsoka shared confused looks, they had never heard of it either.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han Solo explained to them, "I've outrun imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you old man." There was a pause, "What's the cargo?" he asked all three of them.

Master Obi-Wan replied to him, "Only passengers- myself, the boy, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han smiled handsomely, "What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? An it's gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all in advance."

Luke looked outraged, "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?"

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself," Luke was now sitting on the edge of his set, "You tell him, Ahsoka!" He now looked at Ahsoka for some support.

However, she just looked the other way, "I am not getting involved with your feuds."

Luke started again, annoyed by the smuggler, "We don't have to sit here and listen-" he started to get up but Obi-Wan pulled him back down.

Ahsoka leaned over to Luke and whispered very softly, "Patience, Luke. You will make Master Obi-Wan upset." Luke calmly sat in his chair now.

"We can pay you two thousand now plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan," Obi-Wan told Han.

Han Solo raised his eyebrows, "Seventeen, huh?" Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Okay. You guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated.

Han looked over Luke's head, "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." A group of storm troopers where now inside the bar and the bar tender pointed them in the right direction to find them. Before the stormtroopers took another step, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Luke all walked carefully out of the cantina and back into the streets of Mos Eisley.

**Reviews?:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy studying for my final exams. But, anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 5

"All right. Give it to me. I'll take it," Luke told grabbing the money from the sales person, "Look at this. Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand." Luke was counting the money he got from his speeder. Ahsoka rolled her eyes; she never understood why guys are so obsessed with their speeders and ships. She didn't even know what a XP-38 was.

"It'll be enough," Obi-Wan said. The three of them were walking through the space port, pushing through the people as they walked in all directions. Luke and Ahsoka were having trouble keeping up with Obi-Wan, since he walked so fast. They were trying to find their way to docking bay ninety-four, "If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well," Obi-Wan said as they made their way into the bay as Chewbacca greeted them.

The first thing Luke said, "What a piece of junk!" Ahsoka started to laugh too, how was that ship fast? It looked ancient to her. She never saw a ship like that.

Han came out defending his ship, "She'll make point five past light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself."

"Great, very reassuring," Ahsoka said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Han just glanced at her and smirked at her, not meaning it to be friendly.

Han continued, "We're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

The two humans, Togruta, and two droids all got on board the ship, following Han's command. C-3PO greeted Han, "Hello, sir." Han continued to examine the ship, checking it was okay for takeoff.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" Han looked back down and saw Imperial Stormtroopers enter the bay. The sight of them made him jump. He pulled out his blaster, firing back at some as he made his way up the ship's ramp.

Once he made it back up, he shut the door, "Chewie, get us out of here!" Han made his way up towards the bridge as his passengers took their seats and locked themselves in.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel," 3PO complained. The sip was off the ground, rising up to blast out of Mos Eisley, as troopers still were shooting at it.

Ahsoka loved the feeling of finally being away from sand and heat, space's coldness felt nice on here skin. She could hear Han from upfront "Looks like an imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold 'em off," He told Chewie, "Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed. Two Imperial Star ships that must have been behind the planet were now heading towards them. "Stay sharp. There's two more comin' in. They're gonna try and cuts us off."

Ahsoka knew Luke was listening to the conversation between Han and Chewbacca and were a little worried. They both looked at each other and nodded, meaning they should go up there to see what was wrong, and Obi-Wan followed.

"Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke sneered at Han.

"Watch your mouth, Kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home." Han snapped right back at him. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

"That's reassuring," Ahsoka said.

"You two both need to watch your attitude with my flying," Han told Ahsoka. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say flyboy," Ahsoka knew she should stop, but she hadn't had this much fun in nineteen years. Han just ignored her and he continued to drive the ship as the imperial starship starting firing at them.

"Here's where the fun begins," Han smiled to himself. Obi-Wan instantly the day when Anakin said those words, when he was driving General Grievous's ship, well half of it.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer," Han replied to the Jedi Master, as he punched in the coordinates and flipped a few switches.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke was again being annoying to Han.

Han just yelled right back at him, "Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy! Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it? At least your partner here, knows when to stop," Han was talking about Ahsoka; she smiled as Luke started to become even more annoyed at Han and his flying.

Now Ahsoka thought Luke was testing Han's limits, "What's that flashing?" he asked pointing his arm towards the dash board of the ship.

Han just smacked his hand back, "We're losing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to light speed." Luke, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan followed his commands and went back to where they were before and fastened their seat belts. The ship made a high pitched beep as Han Solo pulled down the switch to talk them into hyperspace, and then they were out of the Tatooine System.

Since they had a long time to wait before they actually arrived at Alderaan; Obi-Wan made Luke practice his lightsaber skills by blocking blasts from a training orb. Ahsoka was observing Luke giving him advice on how to hold his lightsaber and how to move it. Obi-Wan was watching him too, but when he went to take a seat, putting his hand on his head, Luke and Ahsoka became considered about the old Jedi Master.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"What is it, Master Kenobi?" Luke and Ahsoka asked at the same time.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voice suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced," Obi-Wan said with a grieved look on his face, "I fear something terrible has happened," he shook his head then directed his attention back at Luke, "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Suddenly, Han Solo came back to where they were, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs. I told you I'd out run them," the captain sat down by Obi-Wan, realizing nobody was actually paying that much attention about what he was saying. ""Don't everybody thank me at once."

"For what?" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. Luke smiled at her comment while he practiced.

Han was going to say something back, but thought it was best not to, "Anyways, we should be at Alderaan about oh two hundred hours."

Ahsoka decided she would go over and watch Chewbacca and the droids play a game she never saw before. R2 started beeping wildly.

"Now be careful, R2," C-3PO advised his companion. Ahsoka stared at the board of the game as little creatures moved spaces and threw each other around. Chewbacca now roared; Ahsoka guessed R2 won that battle.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you." 3PO told the Wookiee.

Han added in, "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid," 3PO argued.

"That's 'cause a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose," Han smiled seriously evil-like at the droid, "Wookiees are known to do that." Chewie growled with pride and put his arms behind his shoulders.

"I see your point, sir," the protocol droid turned to the astro droid, "I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win. Ahsoka smiled and shook her head at all them.

Meanwhile, Luke was still practicing his techniques with a lightsaber, while Obi-Wan observed him. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked as he continued to focus.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

Luke tried to keep focused, but I wasn't working since he got shot in the leg. Han started laughing and Ahsoka gave a chuckle or two, but didn't want Obi-Wan to get upset with her.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," Han said. Ahsoka was really starting to dislike the captain, especially that comment she took offensively since she was a Jedi and her friends that were Jedi who all died. She thought it was disrespect to them.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke said to Han.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of his galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything go make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense," he was looking form Luke, to Ahsoka, to Obi-Wan who all either shock their heads at him or laughed at his stupidity. Ahsoka did both.

Obi-Wan got up and handed him a helmet, "I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go your conscious self, and act on instinct," Obi-Wan now placed the helmet on him

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke was in disbelief at what the Jedi Master was making him do. Ahsoka smiled, remembering this lesson she was taught so many years ago.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." They all stood in silence as they watched the blinded Luke activate his father's lightsaber and begin to practice once more. However, he got shot right by his shoulders, "Stretch out with your feelings," the Jedi advised. So, Luke tried again. Luke instantly blocked three quick shots in a row. Obi-Wan's face grew with excitement, "You see? You can do it."

"I call it luck," Han commented.

Obi-Wan turned right around at Han, "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." Ahsoka wanted to sneer something back at him but the ship started beeping, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han got up and walked back up to the controls and Chewbacca followed.

"You know, I did feel something," Luke told Ahsoka and Obi-Wan with a sense of pride, "I could almost see the remote!"

"That's good! You've taken your first step into a larger world," Obi-Wan patted his shoulder.

"Nice job, Luke," Ahsoka commented. Luke smiled back at both her and Obi-Wan. The three of them went back up to the bridge with Han and Chewie.

"Stand by, Chewie. Cut in the sublight engines," Han told Chewie as he was flipping switches as they came out of hyperspace. Huge asteroids started slamming into the sides of the ship, "What the-?" Chewie started to growl.

"We've came out of hyperspace into a meteor shower! Some kind of asteroid collision," Han shouted annoyed.

Ahsoka leaned over to Luke, "Well, this defiantly won't improve his mood," Luke started to laugh.

"It's not on any of the charts!"

"What's going on? Where is Alderaan?" asked Luke.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan."

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked again.

Ahsoka added, "How is that even possible? It's gotta be there."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What how?" Luke was outraged by the fact 'Alderaan wasn't there'.

Obi-Wan answered him this time, "Destroyed by the Empire." Ahsoka looked at him in disbelief, how in the world would the empire be able to do that?

"The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet!" Han said to Obi-Wan.

"Well, that's one thing we agree on," Ahsoka told Han.

"Nice, kid. It would take one thousand ships with more firepower than-," before Han could finish his thought, the ship was beeping again, warning them of another ship. "There's another ship coming in."

Luke suggested, "Maybe they know what happened."

"It's an imperial fighter," Obi-Wan observed.

"It followed us!" Luke pointed out as the fighter passed from behind us.

"No it didn't," Ahsoka started, "We made the jump to hyperspace before the Imperial Fleet could send out any fighters, remember? Besides they couldn't trace us to this location."

"Another thing we agree on," Han smiled.

"It's a small range fighter," Obi-Wan saw.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked, suspiciously.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said as he began to panic a little.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam its transmissions." Han commanded with confidence.

Obi-Wan, not wanting to hurt the innocent said, "It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

"Not for long!" Han put on some speed so he will be able to catch up with the imperial ship that seems to be going nowhere.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan was saying to himself, until Luke answered.

"He must have gotten lost, been part of convoy or something."

"Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us," Han said as he continued to follow the ship.

"Look at him. He's heading for that small moon," Luke pointed his hand straight out into space.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

"Wait, Han, don't! There is something bad about it," Ahsoka shared.

Obi-Wan shared the same thoughts, "That's no moon."

**Okay, that's where I'm going to end it. Couldn't think of a good place to stop, that was part of the reason why it took me so long to update. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 6

"It's a spacestation," Obi Wan said gravely.

"It's too big to be a space station," Han told Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka was now staring at it, gazing upon it wariness, "No. I think Master Kenobi is right." The ship approaching it fast, as it appeared bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

Luke could now sense its danger through the Force, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Now the Jedi Master was commanding the captain, "Turn the ship around."

"Yeah. I think you're right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power," Han was trying to turn around, but it wasn't working, "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!"

The ship was now getting jerky and moving forward. "Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked, almost screaming.

"We're caught in the tractor beam. It's pulling us in!" Han shouted back at Luke.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. Bu they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han started shutting down everything and the ship started to be less jerky. Chewbacca started growling wildly.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan told Han.

Han just ignored him. Han would rather fight then do anything else. The doors of the hanger on the spacestation started to lift open, and the Millennium Falcon was being pulled right into that hanger.

"Okay, everyone follow me! I got a plan," Han announced. Everyone followed him into a hallway on the ship, and he opened up some compartments for them all to climb into. Han and Luke went into the first one, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan in another, and the droids and Chewbacca in the last ones.

Once they were inside the compartments, they felt the ship land its self into the hanger. Stormtroopers immediately searched the ship, but luckily found nothing on board. Once they heard all the troopers leave, they all lifted up the lids of the storage compartments.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," remarked Luke.

Han told Luke, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be myself in 'em. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said as he pulled himself up onto the edge, helping Ahsoka up.

"Damn fool. I knew you were going to say that!" Han said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan asked who ever was listening. Han just shocked his head at him.

"Someone is coming!" Ahsoka announced. Everyone looked at the ship's entrance and heard footsteps. They all backed up around the corner and watched as two men in imperial uniforms came on board with a large box. Ahsoka waved her hand using the force to make them fall over unconscious.

"Good move, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan complemented Ahsoka. She smiled back at him in thanks.

"I've got a plan," she said, "We got to get into the control room right? Find out where the tractor beam is? Well, call those troopers up."

Han shouted down, "Hey down there, can you give us a hand with this?" Two stormtroopers came up and then Han used his blaster and shot each one in the chest.

"I could have done that in a more peaceful way," Ahsoka sneered at Han.

"Now, what fun is that?" Han smiled big and suspicious like.

Ahsoka just shook her head, "Now, Han, Luke, put their armor on," Ahsoka commanded. The two men put on the armor and Ahsoka was revising her plan in her head. Once they were done they asked what to do next.

"Now Luke, go out there and knock on your helmet a few times. They Imps will think you need a new transmitter or something. While the Imps are not watching and going down to Luke, Han and Chewie go up to the controls and knock 'em out of there. Obi-Wan and I will camouflage with the Force and then the droids will follow. How about that? Good plan?"

"Nice plan, I have complete confidence it will work," Obi-Wan reassured her. Both of the boys started to but on the white stormtrooper armor. Then, Luke started down the ramp in uniform, as Ahsoka instructed him to do. Han and Chewie then snuck out. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka crept out after them, but they were invisible. They used to the Force to camouflage themselves. Right when the door opened into the control room, Han started to blast at the imperials. When Luke reached the room, Luke used the controls by the door to shut the door and then took off his helmet, ready to yell at Han.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Luke yelled at Han and pointing at Chewie because of his loud Wookie growling.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight up fight to all this sneaking around," Han yelled right back at them.

"Quit it you two! The station will find out soon we are here if you two don't stop screaming!" Ahsoka added to the fight.

"Now, you stay out of this-," Han started to yell again but was cut off by 3PO.

"We found a computer outlet, sir," the droid said to Obi-Wan, "R2 says he's found the main control to power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor," they all waited a few moments, staring at the screen waiting for something to pop up. 3PO continued, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at two of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Obi-Wan studied the data carefully.

"Ahsoka and I will go and each knock out a terminal. I don't think you boys can help," Obi-Wan said.

Han didn't seem to mind, he just sat back in his chair, "Whatever you say, I've done more then I bargained for on this trip already.

However, Luke thought differently, "I want to go with you guys."

"Be patient, Luke. Stay here and watch over the droids," Obi-Wan motioned his head to the droids, still by the computers.

"But he can," Luke whined pointing towards Han.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine and Ahsoka's. The Force will be with you always," Obi-Wan argued. His point was much stronger than Luke's. So Luke knew he had no chance at winning. With that, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ran down the gray hall. After a few yards away from the door, Obi-Wan stopped her.

"Now Ahsoka, you go deactivate the one on the east side, and I will deactivate the one on the west side," Ahsoka nodded at Obi-Wan's commands, she was about to start walking again, but Obi-Wan pulled her back again. "Listen to me very carefully. Darth Vader is here. If you run into him, run. Do not fight. Run. He is very skilled with a lightsaber. Also, do not be tempted by him. Everything a Sith Lord says is a lie, remember that."

Ahsoka nodded her head wondering how Obi-Wan know how skilled Vader is, "I will master, I promise."

Obi-Wan said, "May the Force be with you, Ahsoka," and he ran off.

"May to Force be with you too, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka called after him. She watched as her master ran down the hall. When he was gone, she ran down the opposite hall, looking for that tractor beam.

Ahsoka used the Force to help guide her to the east terminal. It seemed like ages to her, sneaking around troopers, opening doors, knocking out security cameras. She was have a quite bit of fun though. The most fun she has had in nineteen years. It brought her back to her youth when she was fourteen years old.

Once she found the terminal, she crept inside and shut the door on both sides; there was no lock on them so she had to move fast. She went along the edge of the platform to the back of the generator, looking at all the possible controls and flashing lights. The path along it was very narrow, so she had to be extra careful. She found a large level and pulled it down, as she did that the whole machine itself made a low humming noise. Then she pulled on a smaller switch and watched the color on the monitor along with the flashing lights disappear. Once the monitor fully indicated it was all shut down, she got back onto the safe platform and went out the door.

When she was walking down the hall to catch up with the others, she noticed that the hallways were quieter than normal and not to mention, there was a weird feeling in the Force, a dark feeling. Ahsoka just continued to walk, until she heard mechanic breathing. She looked around the corner and saw a man all in black uniform. He had a helmet and cape too, but what really caught Ahsoka's attention was that clipped to his belt he had a lightsaber.

"Ahsoka Tano. I wasn't expecting to see you here. You came with Obi-Wan Kenobi, no doubt," the machine man said as he took steps towards her and hand over his lightsaber.

"How do you know my name?" Ahsoka shouted back at Vader. Vader just laughed though.

"It's funny how people can forget their friends and masters so easily," Vader said, probably smiling under his mask. Before Ahsoka could run, Vader ignited his red lightsaber.

Disobeying Obi-Wan, Ahsoka chose to take out her lightsabers too. Acting like a fourteen year old Jedi, she made the first move. She lurched right at him, and Darth Vader easily blocked her lightsabers. The red lightsaber and the yellow and green lightsabers were clashing against each other now, violently. Ahsoka was running out of breath. Obi-Wan _was right_, she thought, _Vader is way to elite for me._ However, Ahsoka continued to fight Vader in the middle of the open hallway. Ahsoka had to get out of there. The feeling of disobeying Obi-Wan felt wrong. Before she got the chance to run though, Vader threw his whole weight forward through his lightsaber, making Ahsoka fall back onto her butt. The Sith Lord but his red lightsaber near her throat.

"You disappoint me, Ahsoka," Vader laughed evilly through his mechanical breathing. Ahsoka just sat back watching the red light. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your master."

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" Ahsoka shouted back, growing angry at Vader.

"No. I am your master."

Ahsoka was shocked. How could that be true? She trusted Master Kenobi to tell her the truth about Master Skywalker. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible. Master Kenobi would have told me the truth. I believe him and he tells me that sith are only full of lies!" Ahsoka was still shouting, growing more and angrier, but she wasn't going to use that anger she kept telling herself.

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true." Vader said still looking down at Ahsoka, "Join me and we can rule the galaxy together! I always knew you were very powerful and we would make a great team."

Ahsoka still didn't believe Vader, she never would. She grabbed her two lightsabers, trying to make it not noticeable to Vader, since the end of his lightsaber was still a foot away from her throat. She looked at Vader then up towards a ceiling. There was a ventilation shaft. She thought that would be a perfect escape route, but then remembered she wasn't fourteen anymore. However, it was worth a shot.

She used the force to push the cover straight off and then used the Force to jump right into it. It was a tight fit, but she managed. She crawled as fast as she could, hoping for any sign of the others. Once she felt it was a safe enough distance from Vader she used her comlink.

"Luke, come in Luke," Ahsoka said pleadingly.

"Ahsoka! Where are you?" Responded Luke

"Uhh… I'm up in a ventilation shaft. Where are you all?" she said back to Luke.

"Right across from the ship,"

"Okay, I think I might be right above from you. Stand by." Ahsoka crawled forward a little bit; looking down from one of the openings of the cover to make sure her position was correct. She pushed it down and jumped right out near Luke, Han, Chewie, and some girl who looked similar to the girl in the message R2 delivered.

"Nice of you to join us," Han told Ahsoka, "You got that tractor beam out of commission?"

"Sure did," Ahsoka replied, "How are we going to get to the ship?"

"That I-," Han was cut off by the girl.

"Look!" she pointed out as all the stormtroopers guarding the Millennium Falcon left.

"Now's our chance, Go!" Han commanded. Luke, Han, Chewie, Ahsoka and the unknown girl, ran towards the ship. The droids were running towards the ship to from the opposite direction.

However, Luke stopped realizing why the troopers left, "Ben?" He watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader dueled. Luke ran over more towards them to try and get a better view. Ahsoka tried to call after him to get on board, but Luke wouldn't listen. Ahsoka ran over to Luke to pull him back if she had to. Obi-Wan then noticed Luke and Ahsoka eyeing him. There was a long pause of nothing, until the great Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had a seat in the high Jedi Council, a general and hero in the Clone Wars, and a famous negotiator raised his lightsaber up to his face, giving up and facing death. Darth Vader slashed right at Obi-Wan.

"No!" Luke screamed across the hanger. Ahsoka stared in disbelief, why did Obi-Wan do that? He had a great chance at winning the duel. What really puzzled Ashoka was that how did his body vanished. Only his robes and lightsaber was left. She notice Vader was confused too. He stepped on the ropes, inspecting them. Ahsoka didn't have enough time to watch anymore, since the stormtroopers were starting to fire at them.

Everyone started to fire back at them and Ahsoka deflected the shots with her lightsabers, "Come on!" Han shouted angrily at Luke as he continued to stay and fight. Ahsoka was working her way back to the ship wanting Luke to come too.

The princess shouted at Luke too, "Come on! Luke, it's too late"

"Blast the door, kid!" Han continued to shout. Right when Luke shot the door, Darth Vader turned around with his lightsaber still ignited and more storm troopers behind him. Before he could get into the hanger though, the doors were shut. Luke then ran back on bored with the others, ready for takeoff

Ahsoka went up the front of the ship with Han and Chewie, "I hope that old man got that tractor beam out of commission or this is gonna be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Han said.

"I got mine, and he got his," Ahsoka told Han. Ahsoka knew Obi-Wan got his, she could sense it through the Force. The engines ignited and the ship lifted up the ground. It slowly backed up, but then turned around and Han punched it out into space.

**Okay, so that's where I'm going to end it for today. Remember to review! Also, thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorite list. I really do appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy with finishing up finals in school, going up vacation, and other things. But, enough with the excuses, I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough!:)**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 7

Han and Chewbacca were upfront controlling the ship while Luke and Ahsoka sat around the small table, saying nothing or looking at each other. The two droids even looked sad over Obi-Wan's death. The girl who they rescued came back into the room carrying a blanket for them, because when you are sad, you start to feel space's coolness a bit more. The girl sat down by Luke and put her arm around his shoulder. They heard Han shout, "We're coming up on their sentry ships. Hold them off," he instructed Chewie, "Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns."

Both the Ahsoka and Luke still sat there. They didn't even want to give Han a hard time right now. Luke started tracing his finger around the table, just staring at it, "I can't believe he's gone," he said.

The girl responded to him, "There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Luke, we both have to stop moping around over Obi-Wan. He wouldn't like it. Jedi don't have emotions or attachments. Obi-Wan and I have been through a lot together and I knew him very well, we both need to put our emotions aside," Ahsoka said firmly, even though she was trying to stop from crying. She realized she wasn't that sad about Obi-Wan that much anymore, but more about Anakin, which made her think about Vader. Darth Vader cannot possible be Anakin Skywalker, could he? Ahsoka wasn't going to let her emotions about her old master get to her either.

Luke looked up and smiled at Ahsoka, "You're right, Ahsoka. He wouldn't like it."

Ahsoka turned to the girl who escaped with them. "You are the one who sent Obi-Wan and I that message right, in that R2 unit?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," she said, "I'm Leia Organa. You helped my father in-," Leia stopped right there, remembering how her father was on Alderaan when it blew up.

"Hey, it's alright," Ahsoka told her new friend, as she patted her on the back and tried to stop her from crying.

Han came running in, "Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet," he told Luke. Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka all got up from their seats. Luke followed Han to the guns and the two women went up front with Chewbacca to see what was going on.

Leia and Ahsoka were watching out the windshield as Chewbacca steered the ship, "Here they come," announced Leia. The small imperial fighters were firing rapidly at them, making the lights go out for a split second. Chewie moved the ship into attack formation so Luke and Han had a good aim at them.

Ahsoka was looking from ship to ship, her eyes were moving fast. Over the com link, she heard Luke say, "They're coming in too fast!" Both Leia and Ahsoka were getting worried about how successful they will be. There was a huge blast that shook the whole ship.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" Leia announced to the whole crew. She was getting worried if the ship would even hold together.

Han must have read her mind, "Don't worry. She'll hold together," over the com, Leia could almost swear she heard Han, "Hear me, baby? Hold together." The blasts from the Falcon and the imperial ships continued. Eventually, after a lot of blast hits, Han was laughing with joy since he hit a ship.

Luke eventually got one too, and he was just as excited, "Got him! I got him!"

"Great, kid! Don't get cocky," Han told Luke.

Leia told them, "There's still two more of them out there." The blasting continued for several minutes. Ahsoka was still watching the ships as they moved around in space and each blast from either side. Luke and Han each hit another one, so there were no more imperial fighters out there, for now. Everyone on the ship was relived.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke shouted over the com link.

Leia also shouted, "We did it!" and gave Chewbacca and Ahsoka a hug. Ahsoka also jumped with joy.

From back in the other room, they heard the protocol droid shout, "Help! I'm melting! This is all your fault!" After they heard a few beeps from R2. Ahsoka went to the little opening to see C-3PO tangled up in a bunch of wires; he was trying to get out up frantically waving his arms. Ahsoka and the blue astro droid where trying to get him out. Ahsoka didn't want to cut any of the wires, just in case they were important. Getting 3PO out was a real challenge. After many minutes of untangling, Ahsoka met Han, Leia, and Chewie up front.

When she entered she heard Han talking, "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia said back to Han casually. Her comment made Ahsoka smirk. Ahsoka was beginning to like Leia. She even though Leia looked a lot like someone she used to know, but she couldn't put a name on the person. "They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han was trying to defend his efforts.

"They're tracking us," Leia concluded. Ahsoka continued to listen to their arguments why she tried to foresee the future. She wanted to know if the Empire will find them, or worse Vader. She shivered when she thought of Vader. That was her next task, to find out who Vader really was. However, the Force would not show Ahsoka their fate for the time being.

"Not this ship, sister," Han was getting upset that Leia wasn't appreciating his efforts or his confidence in his ship.

However, Leia was done arguing with him, "At least the information in R2 is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station," Leia told him with a bit of disbelief; she had the 'what else would it be' face. "I only hope that when the data's analyzed a weakness can be found," she sighed, "It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money," Han was starting to raise his voice for a minute. Ahsoka was furious he was talking that way to Leia; she started to shake her head at him with a stern look.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love then that's what you'll receive," Leia told him coldly. She got out of her seat and walked to another room that Han wasn't in. Right when she was leaving, Luke was walking in. "You're friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything… or anybody," she said looking form Luke to Ahsoka.

"Friend is a bit of an overstatement," Ahsoka told her, but Leia already walked out the door.

Luke told her, "I care," but she didn't hear since she was already stomping to her quarters. Luke turned around and sat down where Leia was sitting. "So, what do you think of her, Han?"

"I'm trying not to, kid," Han said staring at the ship controls.

Luke nodded his head, "Good."

Han smiled a little bit, "Still she's got a lot of spirit." Luke frowned when he said that and slowly looked over at Han, listing closely. "I don't know. What do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me-"

Luke immediately told Han, "No," then looked back down examining the different ship controls. Han smiled and turned to look at Ahsoka

"Boys," she sighed as she got up from her seat and walked to find Leia and tell her what she learned; just like what every girl would do..

Soon, the ship was approaching the planet Yavin Prime, a gas giant. The ship passed it, heading towards the jungle moon, Yavin four. Han landed the ship at the Rebels' base which Ahsoka recognized it as the Great Temple.

Han, Chewie, Leia, Luke, Ahsoka, R2, and C-3PO all got out of the ship. Luke and Ahsoka were looking at the temple in amazement. There were lots of X-Wing fighters and Rebel soldiers. Everyone followed Leia to an area where it looked like a lot of important people were. Once they all got off the transporter, a man ran up to Leia and shouted, "You're safe. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

"We have no time for sorrows, Commander," Leia was sounding very professional, "You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope." Leia continued to walk off with the Commander and the droids, leaving Han, Chewie, Luke, and Ahsoka behind. A general walked up to them in a bright orange suit.

"You all! Have you ever flown a ship?" Everyone nodded. "We are short some fighters. Are you guys up for some action?"

"I will!" Ahsoka said excitedly. However, she hoped an X-Wing was similar to a Jedi Fighter she used to fly in the Clone Wars.

"Count me in too!" Luke told the solider.

"Not us," Han told the solider, "We've got to go as soon as we get our pay." Ahsoka and Luke were disappointed Han and Chewbacca weren't going to stay. They were good fighters. The young solider pointed them the way they need to go to get their pay for rescuing the princess.

"Here, these are your new pilot uniforms," the man said, handing them each their own orange suit. "There is a meeting in twenty minutes with the whole rebellion. You two better be there." Ahsoka and Luke nodded as the man ran off. Ahsoka each split up to put on their own uniforms. Ahsoka hated how hers fit; besides it was definitely not her style or color. It was almost time for the meeting to begin, so Ahsoka figured she better get going. She again met up with Luke and they walked down the hall way to the briefing room together. Ahsoka could sense Luke's nerves about flying a ship.

"Luke, relax. The Force is with you. You will do fine," Ahsoka told Luke, trying to boost his confidence.

"Are you going to train me to be a Jedi?" Luke asked suddenly.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how to reply, she never thought about teaching a Padawan before. "I-I don't know. I never official became a Jedi Knight. I'm technically a Padawan still. I don't know-," Ahsoka was going to say something else, but to her surprise a blue figured appeared in front of them. It was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master? How?" Ahsoka was astonished how he appeared there.

The old Jedi smiled, "It's a technique I learned from an old friend."

Luke still wasn't giving up on how he will become a Jedi, "Ben, will I be a Jedi?"

"It depends. Are you willing to accept to Force as your ally? Can you push aside all of your attachments? Can you prove yourself for all the challenging steps that lay ahead?"

"I will be able to accept the Force, push aside attachments and prove myself!" Luke said confidently.

"Good," Obi-Wan now turned to Ahsoka, "On the behalf of the Jedi Council, I give you permission to try Luke Skywalker as a Jedi Knight of the Republic."

"But Master, I'm still a Padawan."

"Ahsoka, you have proven yourself already. You have years ago, especially all of that training you went through for all of those years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Saying that though, I Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, hereby make Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Ahsoka smiled from ear to ear. She was so happy, the happiest she had ever been in a very long time. "Thank you, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka bowed to him.

Obi-Wan turned to Luke, "Now, does that answer your question?" Luke smiled and nodded. "Good. I wanted to tell you guys that before your battle. Good luck out there."

"Wait, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka didn't want him to leave yet; she had to ask him about Vader. However, Obi-Wan already left them alone again. Something was telling her that he knew that she was going to ask about Vader and that's why he left in such a hurry.

"Come on," Luke told Ahsoka, "We should be there now." Ahsoka didn't want to leave. She wanted to talk to Obi-Wan more. However, she thought that Obi-Wan wasn't going to come back for a while.

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Okay, my young Padawan," she smiled; she always wanted to say that.

"Hey! I'm not that young!" Luke took that a little offensively. The two of them kept on walking to the briefing room to take their seats and wait for the speakers.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 8

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." The general was speaking to all the pilots in the circular briefing room. Ahsoka and Luke were sitting next to the droids listing very closely. Surprisingly, Ahsoka noticed Han was still here.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" A young pilot asked on the other side of the room.

The general continued to talk, "The Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defense." More images of the Death Star's innards popped up on a screen next to the general. Ahsoka thought those must have been those plans Leia captured. "An analysis of the plans, provided by Princess Leia, has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point." The general pointed at a small point on the Death Star. "The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main point. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A kid next to Luke said, "That's impossible, even for a computer."

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters" Luke reassured the pilot. The pilot didn't say anything back. Luke and Ahsoka continued to listen to the general's speech.

"Then man your ships and may the Force be with you," the general dismissed the pilots and they all got up from their seats to their X-Wings. Luke and Ahsoka both walked out back into the hanger to find Han packing boxes into the Millennium Falcon.

Luke walked straight up to him, "So, you got your reward and you're just leaving, then?"

"That's right. Yeah," replied Han casually, "I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff. And even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya?" There was a short pause. Han finally said, "Why don't you come with us, Luke? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use ya."

Luke was shocked Han asked him this. He looked over at Ahsoka, his master, to see she was shocked too. "Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them. Besides, I am committed to learning the Jedi way."

Han shook at his head at the word 'Jedi'. He still didn't believe in the Force. "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

"All right. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at isn't it?" Luke said coldly to Han.

"Hey Luke!" Han called after him as he stormed away and with Ahsoka trying to catch up to him. To their surprise Han told them, "May the Force be with you."

Luke just smiled and nodded, then continued to his ship. "Glad to see you accepted the Force," Ahsoka smiled at Han, but then quickly left to catch up with Luke.

Ahsoka and Luke quickly found their assigned X-Wings as over the speakers they heard, "All pilots to your stations. All pilots to your stations."

As they approached the two ships, Leia was heading towards them. Luke was still looking sad. Leia was curios what was up with him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han," Luke replied to her in a soft voice. "I don't know. I really thought he'd changed his mind"

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."

Ahsoka joined into the conversation. "Leia's right. Also, remember to push all emotions away."

"I know. I only wish Ben were here." Luke said. Ahsoka did too, but took Luke's statement was a little offensive since. She took it as, 'I wish Ben was my master'. The only reason why Ahsoka was his master was because Obi-Wan had died. They two continued to the ships.

"Hey, Luke!" Both Ahsoka and Luke jumped at the yell. Ahsoka didn't know who the man was, but apparently Luke did.

"Biggs!"

The man came up closer to Luke now, "I don't believe it. How are you?"

"Great," Luke replied excitedly back. Ahsoka thought to herself, at least he got over Han.

"Hey coming up?" Biggs asked.

"Ahsoka and I will be right up there with you and have I got stories to tell you."

Another older pilot came up to the group, "Skywalker! Are you sure you can handle this ship?"

Ahsoka was going to defend Luke and tell the other pilot that Luke was the best pilot she knew. However, Biggs stepped in first to defend Luke. "Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer-rim territories."

The older pilot nodded and smiled at Luke, "You'll do alright. Your father was a great pilot"

Luke was astonished that the man knew his father from the Clone Wars. "Thank you, sir. I'll try," Luke smiled happily as the man walked away. Biggs started to walk away too, heading towards his ship.

"I gotta get aboard. We'll hear all your stories when we get back, all right?"

"All right," Luke replied to Biggs. He paused for a moment, "Hey, Biggs. I told you I'd make it someday."

"It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us." Biggs put on his helmet and walked away from Luke's ship.

Once he was far away enough Ahsoka asked him, "Who was that?" She had her hands on her hips. Ahsoka thought it was rude Luke didn't introduce them properly.

"Oh, that was my friend, Biggs Darklighter. Him and I grew up on Tatooine together," Luke finally told Ahsoka in an apologetic voice. Ahsoka just nodded her head and made an "oh" sound.

Luke climbed the latter up to his ship and Ahsoka did the same with hers. R2 was put into Luke's X-wing and an R4unit was placed into Ahsoka's X-Wing.

"Hey, this R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up," the man said as he helped place the droid in. Ahsoka agreed with him. That droid had been through a lot! He went on countless missions with Master Skywalker and herself, and not to mention all of the other things he did for Bail Organa and Captain Antilles after the Clone Wars and all the way up until just a couple days ago. "You want a new one?"

"Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together," Luke was feeling very energetic. "You okay, R2?" The droid beeped a few times, "Good."

"Gold squadron, begin takeoff procedure," The announcer said over the speakers.

Luke was sitting in this cockpit now. Ahsoka called over to him, "You feeling alright, Luke?"

"Ready as I will ever be," Luke replied. Ahsoka could now feel his nerves through the Force.

"Good," replied Ahsoka, "May the Force be with you, Luke."

"You too, Ahsoka, you too." The cockpits on both Ahsoka's and Luke's ship were beginning to close slowly.

C-3PO was standing at the bottom of Luke's ship, "Hang on tight, R2. You've got to come back. You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" The astro droid beeped in response to 3PO a few times.

Ahsoka watched other rebel pilots running to their ships at the last minute. The ship engineers were also finishing up fueling up the X-Wings and finishing up safety checks. Ahsoka got clearance to leave, so she began take off procedure. She felt the ship lift up from the ground. She was beginning to tense up; she hasn't piloted a ship in a long time. Luckily for her, the X-Wings were similar to the Jedi fighters she used to fly.

As Ahsoka was flying her way out of the hanger, she heard an old friends voice again, "Luke, Ahsoka, the Force will be with you." It was Obi-Wan. She assumed that Luke had gotten the same message too. All of the ships were making their way up through the atmosphere and into the deep, darkness of space, where the Death Star waited for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 9

Ahsoka and Luke both continued to fly with the huge group of rebel pilots. They heard back at base, on Yavin four, that the death star will be in range in fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes, the empire could crush the entire rebellion. "All wings report in," the leader said from his X-Wing. Ahsoka heard many different voices, she only recognized two.

"Red ten standing by,"

"Red seven standing by."

"Red three standing by," Ahsoka recognized this voice as Biggs.

"Red six standing by"

"Red nine standing by."

"Red two standing by."

"Red eleven standing by."

"Red five standing by," this voice was Luke's.

It was now Ahsoka's turn, "Red eight standing by," she said.

"Lock S-foils in attack position," the commander said. All of the rebel pilots did what they were told. All of the X-Wing's wings opened up to look like x's. The death star was now dangerously close. Ahsoka's and everyone else ship got jerky, "We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold Tight. Switch your deflectors on. Double front." Ahsoka looked down at her dash board and found the switch for the front deflector shields. She switched it on, just like the commander said to.

"Look at the size of that thing!" a pilot said. Ahsoka agreed with him. The death star was huge, and it looked even bigger from before.

"Cut the chatter, red two," the commander said. Ahsoka could tell he was really focused on the mission. What commander wouldn't be though? "Accelerate to attack speed." Ahsoka did again what she was told. It felt weird to her, being commanded to do and all. She was usually commanding pilots. "This is it."

"Red leader, this is Gold Leader," a different commander said over the com.

"I copy, Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now," announced the Gold Leader.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." The commander did what he said he was going to do. All of the red pilots did. There was heavy fire from the cannons on the surface of the battle station.

"Heavy fire, boss. Twenty- three degrees," one pilot said.

"I see it. Stay low," the commander advised.

Ahsoka heard Luke's voice over the com, "This is red five, I'm going in." Ahsoka wasn't sure about his plan. The Jedi pilot watched Luke from a distance while she fired at some cannons. She saw Luke was getting himself into danger.

Both Ahsoka and Biggs saw the danger. "Luke, pull up!" both of them said at exactly the same time. Luke did pull up just in time. "Are you alright?" Biggs asked.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Luke continued to fly with the rest of the group.

"Watch yourself," the commander started to talk again, "There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower.

Ahsoka recognized Biggs's voice, "I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins."

"I'm right with you, Red Three," replied the man who must be Porkins.

"I'll join in too," Ahsoka told her fellow pilots. She thought that she was not getting enough action. Ahsoka pulled around to where Porkins and Biggs were. They all were heading to the deflection tower that the commander was talking about. With the three of them firing at it, with the most power they could get, they blew up the tower with success.

"I've got a problem here," Porkins announced over the comm.

"Eject," Biggs said sternly, Porkins didn't need to be another loss. He was a decent pilot.

"I can hold it," the chubby pilot lied.

"Pull up!" Ahsoka and Biggs said those exact words at the same time.

"No, I'm all-," Those three words were followed with a thundering scream. Ahsoka peered out her window and saw Porkin's ship blow into tiny bits and become space junk. The remaining ships continued to take out guns on the Death Star.

"Trust your feelings." The familiar voice of Obi-Wan rang through Ahsoka's head; she assumed Luke got the same message too.

Then a living voice came onto the com channel, it was from back the base on Yavin four, "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything," pointed out Luke as he was looking down on his scanners, trying to see if the people at the base were being fooled or not.

"Pick up your visual scanning!" The Red Leader told his pilots.

"Here they come," another pilot said.

Ahsoka looked out her windshield; dozens of imperial fighters were coming up to join them. "Here's where the fun begins," Ahsoka smirked.

"Watch it. You've got one on your tail." The commander told another pilot.

Ahsoka heard many screams through the com channel and a couple pilots yelled "I'm hit!" Through the Force, Ahsoka could feel many of the deaths of rebel pilots.

Luke spoke again, "You've picked one up. Watch it!"

"I can't see it!" Biggs was panicking. "He's on me tight. I can't shake him!"

"I'll be right there!" Luke flew over to where his friend was and destroyed the Imp who was on his tail. Ahsoka thought that Luke sounded a lot like Anakin. Anakin would focus on his companions during a fight and saving them; not the mission itself. Obi-Wan and many other Jedi would be displeased when he did that.

"Fall in! Fall in!" a pilot said.

"Watch your back, Luke. Watch your back. Fighters above you coming in," a different pilot advised.

Ahsoka flew over towards him; just like Anakin would do. "I'm hit. But not bad," Luke told the other fighters. Ahsoka was relieved that he didn't explode. "R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there."

"Red Six, can you see Red Five?"

"There's a heavy fire zone."

"Red Five where are you?"

"I can't shake him!"

"I'm on it, Luke. Hold on." Ahsoka recognized this voice as Wedge Antilles. Ahsoka would go and help too, but she had some Imperials on her tail now. Luckily, she learned a few good tricks from Master Skywalker. She pulled a handle back then towards the left, making her do flips that way. Then she was able to shoot and destroy the fighters from that angle. The key for that trick was to go fast; full speed fast. The trick would have worked better if she was flying a Jedi Fighter, the ones she was used too, not an X-Wing. They were too jerky.

Ahsoka started to fly towards Luke direction again; they kept getting split up, since she destroyed her fighters. However, Wedge flew in from above and got the fighter. Wedge was a very good pilot and fighter. "Thanks, Wedge."

Other pilots saw Wedge's great work, "Good shooting Wedge."

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

"Switch all power to front deflector shield screen. Switch all power to front deflector screen." All the pilots did as the commander said and continued to fight the imperials above and take out cannons.

"How many guns do you think, Gold Five?"

"Say about twenty guns, some on the surface and some on the towers." The fighting continued throughout space's darkness. Ahsoka was getting a little nervous. Back at base, they said the Death Star would be in range in five minutes. They had to act fast if they were going to destroy the battle station.

"Switch to targeting computer," on pilot in the trench said. Ahsoka liked the sound of that, that meant they were close.

"Computer locked. Getting a signal."

All of sudden, everything got quiet. Ahsoka killed the last fighter up above, but it was a lot quieter than it should be. "The guns! They've stopped!" All the pilots were astonished. "Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters."

"They're coming in! Three marks at two-ten." The three fighters coming in were very elite. They went into the trench and quickly wiped out one of the pilots. No one else could go in there since it was a tight fit and there weren't many left. Those pilots needed to be saved for other runs if the ones in there didn't make it.

"Stay on target," the pilot in the trench said.

"We're too close!" The other pilot argued back.

"Stay on target."

"Loosen up!" The arguing pilot was destroyed in one hit from the middle fighter.

"Gold five to Red Leader, lost Tiree and lost Hutch."

"I copy Gold Leader," Red Leader replied as he was flying over the death star with only a few Red Pilots left.

"They came from behind." The last gold pilot said, he was going to say something else, but the same ship destroyed him.

"Red pilots, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one."

Ahsoka turned her X-Wing around and flew where she was commanded to. "Red Eight standing by," she said to Red Leader.

"This is Red Two flying toward you."

"Red Three standing by."

Someone from back at base spoke again, "Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, Base One. Luke take Red Two, Three, and Eight. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run." All four of the pilots stayed as they watched three others start their run. Ahsoka didn't like just waiting there, she wanted action. She moved her ship into a position where she could see everyone in the trench. "This is it!"

"We should be able to see it by now." The guns started to fire at them again.

Red Leader spoke up again to the pilots in the trench, "Keep your eyes open for those fighters."

"There's too much inference."

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke, Ahsoka, Biggs, and Wedge all examined the area looking for those three elite fighters. "No sign of any- wait. Coming in point three-five." Luke warned.

"I see them."

"I'm in range," Red Leader said as he switched out his targeting computer. "Target's coming up. Just hold them off for a few seconds." Ahsoka and the others were waiting anxiously, hoping within the next minute the Death Star would just be a pile of space junk. "Almost there."

"You'd better let her loose. They're right behind me!"

The leader didn't want to give up now though, he was so close. "Almost there."

"I can't hold them!" The pilot in the trench with the leader was begging him to give up. Before he knew it though, the Imps got him, and him and his ship became space junk.

However, the leader was right there, he let go of the torpedoes and screamed, "It's away!" and shout out of the trench. Ahsoka wanted to stand up and shot with joy, but the Death Star didn't blow into millions of pieces right away.

"It's a hit!" Someone at the base said with joy.

"Negative, negative. It didn't go in," Red Leader said disappointed, hoping to be the hero. "It just impacted on the surface.

"Red Leader, we're right above you, turn to point zero five. We'll cover you." Luke told the Leader since he noticed one of the fighters was still following him.

The Leader didn't like Luke's suggestion. "Stay there. I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run." The fighter fired at the commander and then all they heard were screams and then an explosion. Ahsoka looked done at the Death Star where he had run into it in sorrow. Only four of them were left: Luke, Ahsoka, Wedge, and Biggs.

"Ahsoka, Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in full throttle." Ahsoka's heart was beating very fast, she thought it might pop out of her chest. "That ought to keep those fighters off our backs."

"Right with you, boss." Wedge replied to Luke.

"Luke, how are all four of us fit into that small trench," Ahsoka asked Luke.

"Uhh," there was a pause before Luke said anything else, "Ahsoka you stay above us and once those fighters come back around in, jump in behind them and take them out."

Ahsoka was slightly annoyed that her padawan was giving her orders. Besides, she didn't want to wait for action. In the end, she just did what she was told. Ahsoka didn't want to get a bad reputation from the people back at the base.

Biggs had another question for Luke, "Luke, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?"

"It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home." All four X-Wings dived down heading towards the Death Star. Luke, Biggs, and Wedge went into the trench while Ahsoka waited impatiently. All the guns where firing at them with heavy fire power.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," Biggs said.

"My scopes show the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?" No one answered Wedge's question because none of them knew.

"Watch yourself. Increase speed. Full throttle."

"What about that tower?" Wedge asked again.

"You worry about those fighters!" Luke snapped back at him, "I'll worry about the tower!" They all continued down the crowded trench as Ahsoka flew above them, keeping an eye on all of them. "R2, that stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock it down." Several beeps came from R2.

Ahsoka, up above, noticed those three fighters coming in again. "We got company!" Ahsoka warned down to the men below.

"They are coming in point three," calculated Wedge.

As Ahsoka got closer towards the fighters, she sensed something. Something very strange. It was Darth Vader, she was sure of it! However, she kept back from saying it was him to the other, since the they didn't need to be distracted from something else. Ahsoka watched Vader's ship closely, maybe searching for answers to her question: is Anakin Skywalker the monster, Darth Vader? Ahsoka watched his ship, searching for clues. She did notice that Darth Vader had very similar flying techniques to what Anakin had. That could just be a coincidence, she told herself. Ahsoka turned her focused back on the mission once she heard blasts coming from a ship next to Vader's.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you!"

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there," Luke told his friend, hoping his life would be spared.

"Sorry," Wedge replied as he pulled up.

"Ahsoka, get down here! We could use you!" Luke commanded his Jedi Master.

"Quit begging," Ahsoka joked as she pulled down into where Wedge was. The three of them continued down the trench as the imperials were on their tails.

"Hurry, Luke. They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them." Biggs exclaimed. Ahsoka could sense that they were all starting to become hysterical. They were the last chance for the Alliance.

"R2, try and increase the power," Luke told the little blue astro droid. The droid did what he was told; R2-D2 never failed.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs said once again. Both he and Ahsoka were nervous wrecks right now. Biggs and Ahsoka kept peering around their shoulders to see where those fighters were now. Vader was seriously a good pilot, very close to Anakin's style. "Quick! Quick!"

"Luke, we don't have much time left!" Ahsoka exclaimed nervously. After she said that, all she heard was blasts followed by an explosion. She looked to her right; Biggs was gone. Immediately, Ahsoka felt Luke's sadness over the loss of his best friend. "This is no time to mourn, Luke! Focus on the mission!" Ahsoka yelled, sounding a little meaner then she wanted too.

"You're right." Luke looked back down at the controls and switched on his targeting computer, "Almost there." There was a moment where it was dead silent. Ahsoka, Luke, Wedge, or the base didn't say anything. However, out of nowhere, readings showed that Luke turned off his computer.

"What the-," Ahsoka murmured underneath his breath. She thought the absolute worse, was his ship malfunctioning?

The base even noticed the strangeness, "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right," he replied back to the base, being very casual about it. The fighters fired at them again. "I've lost R2!" Ahsoka knew that was not good. Another hit and Luke could be done for.

They heard another message from the base, "The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet."

Ahsoka knew that there was not much time left. "Luke, listen to me. They are going to shoot me down in a few seconds; I can feel I only have a few seconds left. You are the only hope for the Alliance and I-," She was cut off by an explosion from behind them. Ahsoka turned around right way to see what it was. One of the Vader's pilots ran right into the wall of the trench.

"Yahoo!" A voice screamed with joy over the com. Ahsoka tried to think of who it could be. She knew wasn't Wedge because it didn't sound like him. She watched Vader's other pilot ran right into Vader's and exploded, while Vader spun out of control.

At that moment, she saw the Millennium Falcon! Han had come back, she thought excitedly. "You're all clear! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Luke sped up and launched the torpedoes. Ahsoka and Luke held their breath and right when they saw the torpedoes go in, they exhaled deeply. They both shot out of the trench and met up with Wedge and Han as they flew back to the planet.

Ahsoka turned around though just to see the Death Star explode, and become space junk. "Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!" Ahsoka could tell that Han was just as excited and relived as they were.

While Ahsoka was still watching the Death Star junk, she noticed Darth Vader's ship fled in the other direction.

Ahsoka, Luke, Han, and Wedge landed safely back in the hanger on Yavin Four where a huge crowd of Rebel Soldiers waited for them, cheering out of control. Ahsoka and Luke climbed down their ladders as Leia ran towards them. "Luke!" she screamed as she hugged him. She then turned to hug Ahsoka, "Ahsoka!"

The three of them hugged and cheered with everyone else. "Hey! Hey!" yelled Han Solo as he came running to join them.

Luke ran up and gave him a big man hug and pat him on the back, "I knew you'd come back. I just knew it."

"Well. I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward," Han joked excitedly

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Leia laughed as she hugged Han.

"Thanks, Captain," Ahsoka smirked as she hugged Han too. All of sudden though, Luke turned grim as he saw R2 come down.

"Oh, my. R2, can you hear me?" C3PO asked, very concerned for his companion. The astro droid didn't respond. "Say something. You can repair him, can't you?"

A droid engineer responded to the protocol droid, "We'll get to work on him right away."

"You must repair him!" 3PO plead. "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them!"

"He'll be all right," Luke reassured the droid.

"You too have always gotten yourselves into trouble, remember? During the Clone Wars? I'm sure you will be alright." Ahsoka told the droid, trying to boost his confidence.

"Clone Wars?" The droid was confused. Ahsoka instantly remembered that he got a memory wipe.

"Uhh, never mind," Ahsoka then ran off with Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 10

Ahsoka stepped out of the elevator back in her normal clothing. She had her Jedi attire back on with her lightsabers attached to her belt. Alongside her were Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, the heroes of the Battle of Yavin. Ahsoka first started to walk down the aisle with Luke on her left, Han on her right, and Chewbacca walked behind them.

All of the pilots and soldiers were in uniform standing perfectly still watching them as they walked. Once they got closer, Ahsoka recognized Leia Organa standing up there. Leia was wearing a stunning white dress with her hair in a long braid that spun around the top of her head. Then, it clicked. Ahsoka finally recognized who she looked like, Padmé Amidala. Could they be related somehow? Ahsoka was going to meditate on that and Darth Vader's true identity.

The four heroes continued to walk down the aisle. Chewbacca roared with happiness as they got closer to where Leia was standing. All the rebel soldiers turned towards Leia and the other important Alliance leaders so they could see the rewards the four of them will receive.

They all walked up the steps and smiled at Leia and she returned a smile. The general held out medals for Leia to put around their necks. She first put one around Han's neck. Han smiled at her again with great interest and gave her a quick wink. Leia took another medal and placed it around Ahsoka's neck then grabbed another for Luke's. The three of them bowed low to the Princess.

Out of the corner of Ahsoka's eye, she saw C3PO standing there joyful as R2-D2 came out. Ahsoka was glad the droid was fixed, he was always very dependable. The droid beeped a few times with joy. All of them noticed his beeping so everyone turned to smile at him.

Ahsoka, Luke, Han, and Chewie all turned to the whole alliance and smiled upon them as clapped and cheered wildly.

**Thanks again to everyone who followed the story, marked it as a favorite, and reviewed it! Really appreciate it! I'm planning to do the same kind of story but with the Empire Strikes Back, so look out for it!**


End file.
